


reality or... - a teen wolf fanfiction

by luxdare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Falling In Love, First Time Shifting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Parallel Universes, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxdare/pseuds/luxdare
Summary: cosa succederebbe se venissi magicamente catapultata nel mondo di teen wolf senza sapere ne come né perché?chiedilo ad ashley stuart, la protagonista di questa storia. lei saprà come risponderti.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/You, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 6





	1. PROLOGUE ₊˚✧

**Author's Note:**

> piccolo prologo della nostra storia. lo volevo fare aesthetic perché mi piace molto di più così lol  
> spero vi piaccia!!!

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧  
© 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐎𝐑...? ™

‟what are you, some kind of  
mythological creature? honestly,  
it wouldn't surprise me.„

‟oh my god, you- you're him!  
you're scott mccall!„

°. ༄

what if everything  
you've ever wanted  
became true? what  
if you actually met  
the one person who  
doesn't know they  
made your life  
better, somehow ?

dove ashley stuart, un'adolescente  
dall'umorismo pessimo quanto  
quello di stiles e appassionata  
di teen wolf, viene catapultata in  
un mondo che non è il suo. esatto.  
finisce a beacon hills.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
↳ italian fiction


	2. beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashley stuart non sa come sia finita a beacon hills. soprattutto se quest'ultima è una città di fantasia, solo parte di una serie TV. per poco non viene investita da una macchina, e quando si accorge di chi la sta guidando, per poco non muore dall'emozione. esatto. stiles stilinski l'ha quasi investita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · · ───── ·𖥸· ───── · ·  
> AUTHOR SPACE  
> ciao a tutti! questo è il mio primo  
> tentativo di short fan fiction.  
> sto cercando di farla super  
> leggera, sperando che qualcuno  
> la legga, anche se dubito e niente,  
> spero vi piaccia. sentitevi liberi  
> di commentare tutto quello che  
> vi pare <33
> 
> ↳luk🛹🍃

Immagino che ora vi stiate aspettando di leggere una di quelle storie dove per prima cosa, la protagonista bellissima ma con poca autostima di nome (inserire un nome basic come Sophie o Alice con il cognome di uno dei pezzi grossi come McCall, Stilinski o Lahey) apre gli occhi dando un pugno alla sveglia, preparandosi alla giornata con la voglia di vivere di un bradipo nonostante la sua scuola sia letteralmente la perfezione.

Beh, non credo che questo sia l'inizio della nostra storia.

È un po' strano da raccontare così, senza prima fare un'introduzione su chi sono, ma dato che non sono qui per dirvi nei minimi dettagli persino quante volte vado in bagno, dovrò farla breve.

Mi chiamo Ashley Stuart, ho 16 anni, un talento innato nel discutere di uno stesso argomento per ore fin quando la persona di fronte a me non si convince che ho ragione, e una passione _estremamente_ forte per Teen Wolf, la serie TV.

Detto ciò, credo che possiamo iniziare.

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

Quando aprii gli occhi (okay sì, effettivamente la parte dove mi sveglio c'è, mea culpa), mi resi conto che non mi trovavo a casa mia.

 _Acuta osservazione, Sherlock,_ dissi a me stessa guardandomi attorno, come se ci fosse voluto un genio per capire che le case in genere hanno un tetto e che dove mi trovavo io era tutto all'aperto.

Sentii un rumore in lontananza, avvicinarsi sempre di più.

«OH DIO» gridai lanciandomi di lato con una capriola scomposta, quando una macchina per poco non mi investì.

Questa si fermò poco dopo, e lì mi accorsi di una stranezza. La macchina era una Jeep. Una Jeep _blu_.

Il ragazzo che ne uscì era abbastanza alto (rispetto a me non ci vuole molto, parla una ragazza alta appena 1.60) ma per quanto la sua silhouette potesse apparire attraente, la sua corsetta scomposta rovinò tutto.

Immaginate la scena. Un tizio quasi ti investe e poi si ferma per chiedere scusa correndo da te con la leggiadria di un ippopotamo col tutù.

«Ti prego non essere ferita non essere ferita non essere feri-»

«A parte i rami tra i capelli in testa sto bene» Risposi, prima di accorgermi chi avevo davanti. Era semplicemente impossibile. Stiles Stilinski mi stava guardando con un'espressione preoccupata.

Questo spiegava la corsetta imbranata, in effetti.

«Oh santo cie-»  
«Cosa, COSA» Rispose lui, preso dal panico.  
Cercai di ricompormi, reprimendo con tutta me stessa la voglia di gridare di gioia e abbracciare Stiles dicendogli che mi dispiaceva per tutto ciò che gli era successo.

Forse però sarebbe stato piuttosto inquietante per lui.

Insomma, non fate finta di niente. Scommetto che anche voi se vedeste Stiles sorridervi _sclerereste_ come delle ragazzine con gli ormoni a palla. Non me la date a bere con la storia del cuore di ghiaccio e della totale indifferenza.

«Non vorrei sembrare scortese o impertinente, quindi cercherò di chiedertelo nella maniera più calma possibile...cosa diavolo ci facevi sdraiata in mezzo alla strada?!»

In effetti, non sapevo come rispondere.

«Riposino...?» Risposi.  
«Ha-ha-ha, non usare il sarcasmo solo perché non sai cosa dire»  
«Da che pulpito viene la predica» Alzai gli occhi al cielo ridacchiando, e cominciando a camminare.

L'espressione di Stiles era confusa come non mai.  
«Un attimo, come-»

«Stiles» Dissi, guardandolo nei suoi occhi nocciola.  
«Come sai il mio nome? Mi inquieti molto, sai?»  
«So molto più di quanto pensi.»  
«Okay, ora ho decisamente paura»

Mi guardai le scarpe, un paio di sneakers nere. In qualche modo perfino il mio outfit era in perfetto stile Teen Wolf.

«Non devi parlare di me agli altri, ok? Almeno per ora.»

Lui annuì.  
«Mi dispiace di averti quasi investita. Vuoi un passaggio?»

«Sì, sarebbe utile...se avessi un posto dove andare.»

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Ringrazia che mio padre è lo sceriffo e spesso ha a che fare con dei ragazzini sperduti, o ora saresti ancora per strada»  
«Ah giusto, probabilmente morta investita da UNA JEEP BLU»  
«DIO, SCUSAMI SE NON SONO ABITUATO AD IMBATTERMI IN RAGAZZE SDRAIATE SULL'ASFALTO»  
«Guardare le stelle era più bello da lì!» Mentii più sarcastica del solito.

Lo sceriffo Stilinski si avvicinò a noi, poi mi squadrò da capo a piedi.  
«Stiles, hai dimenticato in fretta Lydia eh?»

Che. Onore. Essere scambiata per la ragazza di Stiles Stilinski? Oh mio dio.

«Oh no, non potrebbe mai. Ha letteralmente avuto una cotta per lei sin dalla terza elementare, non è così?»

Ora Stiles stava tremando per la paura.  
Deglutì piano, poi mi fissò con gli occhi sbarrati e sussurrò:  
«...demone»


	3. 2AM thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashley resta da stiles per la notte, e parlano un po'. non riuscendo a dormire, mille domande si fanno spazio nella sua testa.

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Non è strano per te avere una sconosciuta che dorme su un materasso ad acqua accanto al tuo e che sa tutto di te?»  
«Nah, ho passato di peggio»  
«Credimi Stiles, lo so»  
«Ti pareva»

Lui sussultò, poi si mise a fissare il soffitto.  
«Prima o poi dovrai pure spiegarmi chi sei»  
«Beh, potrei dirti qualcosa, effettivamente. Vengo da New York, precisamente il Queens, e detto sinceramente non so come io sia arrivata qui. E sai, in realtà io e te siamo molto simili. Ti sembrerà strano detto da una sconosciuta, ma conosco le tue emozioni, so cosa provi. Ci assomigliamo molto più di quanto tu creda. E ho sempre voluto dirtelo, voluto parlare con te. E ora che lo sto facendo sembra strano. Tutte le volte che ti ho visto, in quello schermo, credevo fossi solo un attore che interpretava una parte. E ora, trovarmi qui, senza nessun indizio, mi rende emozionata e spaventata allo stesso tempo»

«Ngh-nhmm» fu la sua risposta.

«Vedo che non sei portato per i film mentali delle due di notte» Sospirai, per poi chiudere gli occhi.

Era stato tutto così frenetico che non avevo avuto tempo per rendermi effettivamente conto di quello che stava succedendo.

Ero letteralmente in un mondo di fantasia. Siamo obiettivi. Beacon Hills era un'invenzione, di Jeff Davis, per la precisione. D'altro canto però, ero piuttosto certa che non vi fosse alcuna telecamera intorno a me, né che quello con cui stavo parlando fosse l'attore, Dylan O'brien. Quello era proprio Stiles.

Com'era possibile però? E i miei genitori? Cosa avrei fatto per ritrovarli?

Queste domande mi rimasero in mente per tutta la notte, furono proprio esse a tenermi sveglia.

  
Quando la mattina dopo la sveglia suonò, io ero ancora lì, a fissare il vuoto. E Stiles russava. Scommettevo che una volta trovato Scott gli avrebbe raccontato che era letteralmente "andato a letto con una ragazza".

Ecco, forse dovremmo tirare in ballo un altro argomento. Avete presente quando vedete un personaggio in una serie e pensate "quel ragazzo è sarcastico e nerd, mi piace" e non fate altro che immaginarvi insieme? Beh, questo era ciò che avevo fatto per anni, ogni singola volta che guardavo Teen Wolf. Eppure ora, conoscendo Stiles di persona, mi stavo accorgendo di un piccolo dettaglio.

La nostra ipotetica relazione implicava che il sentimento fosse ricambiato. E per lui, ora come ora, ero solo una pazza veggente che amava spiaggiarsi sull'asfalto senza motivo apparente.

_Brava Ash, proprio bella_ _presentazione_ _. Sono_ _sicura_ _che ti amerà._

Stupida coscienza.

Oh, e altro piccolo dettaglio.  
In Teen Wolf sono tutti estremamente...come posso dirlo in maniera delicata ed elegante?

FIGHI. SONO TUTTI DEI GRAN FIGHI.

Perciò per me non era mai stato un problema. Nella mia immaginazione io mi ritrovavo a flirtare con tutti loro (e con gran successo) senza aver paura delle conseguenze, perché nella mia testa, loro erano tutti ai miei piedi.

Quanto sono patetica da 1 a 10? Troppo.

Mi alzai dal materasso, ovviamente ancora coi vestiti della sera prima, considerando che al contrario delle 528 fan fiction che ho letto il pigiama non compariva dal nulla, né Stiles me ne aveva prestato uno. Non ci sa fare per niente con le ragazze.

«Stiles, smetti di russare e svegliati» Dissi scuotendolo, al che lui si svegliò di soprassalto e gridò.

«DIO! Speravo fosse tutto un sogno, e invece esisti» Esclamò, fissando i suoi occhi nocciola nei miei...beh, altrettanto nocciola.

«Fortunatamente per te questa meraviglia －per inciso, io－ è davanti a te in carne ed ossa» Risposi ironica.

«Devi andare a scuola, giusto? Perché se la risposta è sì, sei un bel po' in ritardo.» Guardai la sveglia che segnava le 7:45, e poi il calendario. Segnava il 26 settembre 2011.

 _Cavolo. Mi ero completamente dimenticata che Teen Wolf è_ _stato_ _girato_ _dal 2011 al 2017. E se siamo nel 2011 questo significa che..._  
_Oh dio._

_Mi trovo nella terza_ _stagione_ _._

«CAVOLO» Gridò lui, correndo fuori dal letto con un paio di boxer a righe. Trattenni una risata.  
«Ti detesto...come hai detto che ti chiami?»  
«Ashley. Ash.»  
«Bene _Ash,_ ti detesto»  
«Andiamo Stiles, sappiamo entrambi che mi trovi simpatica perché io e te abbiamo due personalità molto simili e quando faccio qualcosa di irritante ti senti in colpa perché sai che anche tu fai lo stesso»

«Tu mi leggi la mente. Non è che sei una specie di creatura mitica? Non mi sorprenderebbe»  
«Purtroppo sono solo una sedicenne del 2020 che è finita in un universo di fantasia che non credeva potesse essere reale»  
«Che?»  
«Niente, corri a vestirti»

Lui annuì, correndo verso il bagno. Io mi guardai allo specchio. I miei capelli castano chiaro erano spettinati, così cercai di sistemarli con le dita. Indossavo ancora la mia felpa nera, e accanto al letto c'erano le mie sneakers.

Come ero finita lì? Cosa c'era prima della caduta, e della macchina? Era tutto completamente offuscato, come un sogno. Ma sapevo che non lo era.

D'un tratto, un'idea si fece spazio nella mia mente. Era malsana, probabilmente avrebbe cambiato il corso degli eventi.

Ma li avrebbe cambiati in meglio.

_Posso aiutarli a trovare a_ _sconfiggere_ _i nemici ancora prima che essi arrivino in città._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · · ───── ·𖥸· ───── · ·  
> AUTHOR SPACE  
> ciao a tutti! in questo secondo  
> capitolo ho deciso di parlare dei  
> pensieri che si presenterebbero  
> nella mente di una ragazza se  
> finisse in teen wolf e non sapesse  
> come spiegarlo agli altri...  
> spero vi piaccia!
> 
> ↳luk🛹🍃


	4. visible confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quando ashley riesce ad entrare a scuola, decide di parlare con gli altri. e prova a spiegare loro la verità, nonostante suoni assurda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · · ───── ·𖥸· ───── · ·  
> AUTHOR SPACE  
> have fun reading, love u peeps <3  
> oggi niente da dire, ho sonno e fame so...  
> just enjoy   
> ↳luk🛹🍃

«E tu pensi che nessuno si accorgerà che c'è una studentessa non registrata in una scuola privata?»  
«Senti, io non sono solito agire di impulso, quindi fidati di me quando ti dico che ho un piano.» Fu la sua risposta. Sapevo che ce l'aveva. Poi eravamo in una serie, no? Tutto era possibile.

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Ancora non posso crederci. Cosa hai detto al preside per convincerlo?!»  
Stiles fece spallucce con un ghigno piuttosto strano.

«Diciamo solo che non ti dirà niente per un po'»

Un'idea macabra mi attraversò la mente. Che avesse mandato qualcuno a minacciare il preside?

Detto sinceramente? Non mi interessava come fossi riuscita ad entrare lì. Il mio primo obiettivo era incontrare Scott e gli altri, non studiare. Intendo dire che sì, sono una secchiona a tutti gli effetti, ma in quel momento la scuola non era la mia priorità.

E in effetti, credo che anche voi vi stiate annoiando. Per quanto Stiles fosse un angelo, volevo trovare gli altri.

«Cosa sta succedendo, Stiles?» Esclamò una voce alle nostre spalle.

_Finalmente_.

«Tu sei lui...tu- tu sei Scott McCall !!!» Mi ritrovai a gridare, col cuore a mille. Ero felice come una pasqua. E devo ammetterlo, nonostante la mascella storta, era ancora più carino dal vivo.

E mi stava squadrando con un'espressione confusa.

Dovevo stare zitta.

«Prima che tu le chieda chi è e che lei ti risponda che ha sentito molto parlare di te e tutto il resto, lei è Ashley e sa letteralmente tutto»  
«Tutto tipo Lydia?»  
«No, no amico!» Si avvicinò a lui sussurrando un "Lei sa ogni cosa su di noi. Nome, indirizzo, probabilmente anche date di compleanno"

«In effetti sì, Stiles» mi divertivo a spaventarlo ormai, «Tu dovresti essere nato l'8 aprile sotto il segno dell'ariete, mentre Scott, tu sei del 16 settembre, ovvero _vergine_ »

Stiles scoppiò in una piccola risata.  
«Fratello, non era divertente.» Gli disse Scott, poi si voltò verso di me.

«Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose su di noi?» Chiese sottovoce. Io gli sorrisi, al che lui si sentì interdetto. Probabilmente non sapeva se sorridere di rimando o essere inquietato.

«Mi prometti di credermi?» Esclamai, con lo sguardo puntato sulle stringhe delle sue vans.  
Lui annuì.

Dopo scuola, ci riunimmo tutti a casa di Scott. E quando dico tutti intendo _letteralmente_ tutti.

C'eravamo io, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia e Isaac, e ora probabilmente era il momento di presentarmi a loro, stavolta in maniera più normale.

In effetti, potrei e dico _potrei_ aver minacciato Stiles obbligandolo a stare zitto e non rovinare tutto, altrimenti avrei sparso i suoi segreti in giro.

«E così, tu sei Ashley Stuart» Esclamò Lydia squadrandomi dall'alto in basso, proprio come usava fare nella prima stagione. Peccato che io sapessi com'era la sua personalità. I personaggi nelle serie TV si comprendono come libri aperti.

«Stiles ha letteralmente passato tutta la mattina a scriverci SMS lunghi chilometri dove spiegava la vicenda. Ha detto che eri estremamente intelligente e anche piuttosto carina, ma davanti a me non vedo il mio sosia»  
«Ha-ha, divertente» Fu la mia risposta, accompagnata da un'alzata d'occhi.

_Un_ _secondo_ _. HA DETTO CHE SEI CARINA? STILES? RESPIRA._

«Hai dimenticato la parte in cui ha detto che era troppo sarcastica perfino per lui, e che si sentiva in soggezione nonostante lei fosse qualcosa come 20 centimetri più bassa» Aggiunse Lahey con un ghigno.

«Sparlate quanto volete, intanto io posso rovinarvi la reputazione in mezzo minuto»

Silenzio tombale. Sapevano che ero seria.

«Qualcuno ha capito che creatura è questa qui?» Disse Stiles, guardandomi con le sopracciglia inarcate. In qualche modo sapevo di stargli simpatica, ma come in qualsiasi serie che si rispetti, lui, il personaggio sarcastico che fa fatica ad esplicitare tutte le sue emozioni, non lo avrebbe facilmente ammesso.

«Sono una semplice umana. Ma ora...beh, ora vi spiego per filo e per segno la verità. Dovete promettermi che mi crederete però. Scott lo ha giurato»

Gli altri annuirono.

«Bene.»

Feci un respiro profondo, poi li guardai uno ad uno.

«Vengo da un altro mondo. Uno dove voi...beh, siete frutto dell'immaginazione di un autore.»

Inutile dire che Scott si strozzò con la saliva.


	5. weird reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una volta raccontato tutto per filo, o meglio, dopo averci provato, ash fa amicizia con altre persone del gruppo, e lega con stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · · ───── ·𖥸· ───── · ·  
> AUTHOR SPACE  
> so che nessuno legge questa storia  
> ma mi diverto troppo a scriverla aiut,  
> perdonatemi sono strana lmao
> 
> ↳luk🛹🍃

«Quindi mi stai dicendo che vieni da New York ma...è un'altra New York?» Chiese Scott, più confuso che mai.  
«E noi siamo solo dei _personaggi_ di una serie TV? Fammi indovinare, la serie si chiama "Lupacchiotti in fuga"?» Aggiunse Stiles, con il tono più sarcastico che avessi mai sentito.

«Beh...si chiama Teen Wolf»  
«Oh, non posso crederci» Rispose Lydia,  
«Seriamente?!» Continuò Scott,  
«Solo io me l'aspettavo?» Concluse Stiles, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Da quel che vedi, non sono il più credulone del gruppo, al contrario di Scott. Quindi ha più che senso non crederti» Esclamò il moro, guardandomi negli occhi.

«Ma io so i tuoi segreti» Esclamai con un ghigno.  
«Non ne ho»  
«Non ancora...»

Stiles deglutì con gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Okay, crediamole.»

Dopo aver spiegato loro solo pochi dettagli, dato che dopo i primi due paragrafi del discorso che mi ero preparata in mente per tutta la notte prima avevano iniziato a non capirci più niente, decidemmo di prendere una pausa e di andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti insieme.

«Dunque tu...sai tutto di noi» Disse una voce davanti a me. Era poco profonda, ma comunque inconfondibile: Isaac Lahey.  
Per lui avrei persino rinunciato al mio lato sarcastico.

«Beh, sì...persino dettagli sul vostro futuro» Mi ritrovai a dire, senza pensarci.  
«Oh» Fu la sua risposta. Non mi stava guardando. Si era seduto al tavolo, e ora giocherellava con la saliera posata lì sopra, insieme alle salse.

«Non sono venuta qui per fare l'indovina o chissà cosa. Ho letto troppi libri per essere ignara dinanzi al fatto che svelare segreti sul futuro altrui potrebbe creare gravi danni. Anzi, a dire il vero non so come io sia finita qui. So solo che Stiles mi stava per investire, e che probabilmente è grazie a lui se ora sono qui, a parlare con t- voi. Con voi.»

Lui fece un piccolo sorriso. Sapevo quando fosse raro, e proprio per questo decisi di incorniciare quel ricordo come una foto.

«Non sono il tipo di persona da aprirsi con il primo che passa, ma immagino che tu sappia anche questo» Disse lui con una mezza risata, continuando a guardare in basso.

«Ma tu sembri a posto. E poi sai tenere testa al sarcasmo di Stiles. Mi piace» Concluse, dopodiché finalmente alzò lo sguardo verso di me. Non vorrei suonare troppo sdolcinata, ma nel momento in cui i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, sentii i brividi. Non avevo mai visto quegli occhi dal vivo, ma ora che lo avevo fatto, beh...ne valeva la pena, ve lo assicuro.

«Di che parlate voi due? Che c'è Isaac? Hai trovato un'altra asociale con cui condividere i tuoi problemi da persona asociale?» Esclamò Lydia con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Io la guardai, poi mi alzai in piedi. Per la prima volta qualcuno era alto come me.

«Sai vero che so tutto di te, e quando dico _tutto_ intendo che so che questo carattere che mostri inizialmente, ovvero da ragazza viziata e anche abbastanza stupida, viene dalla tua insicurezza di non essere accettata per quello che sei, ovvero una ragazza brillante che aiuterà a salvare Beacon Hills più volte? Quindi Lydia, per favore. Non cercare di farti odiare da me. Tanto non ci riuscirai mai» Sorrisi beffarda, al che lei sbuffò e girò i tacchi.

Mi girai nuovamente verso Isaac.  
«Che c'è?»

Lui ridacchiò.  
«Nessuno aveva mai messo a tacere Lydia Martin in un modo brillante come il tuo»

Il mio cuore saltò un battito, e devo ammetterlo, mi spaventai un po'.  
No, non avevo paura dell'amore, ma di un' _aritmia_.   
Guardate che ci potreste morire eh.

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Ti ho vista chiacchierare con Isaac prima. Sono contento che ti stia ambientando. Non che lui sia la mia prima scelta ma...» Disse Stiles, mentre mi aiutava a sistemare nuovamente le lenzuola del materasso ad acqua.  
«Sì, è piuttosto simpatico. Mi ci trovo in sintonia.»

Lui sorrise alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Comunque...» cominciò,  
«Mi dispiace per come ho reagito, per tutta la mia scenata su quanto tu stessi mentendo e tutto il resto»

Io sorrisi. Era bello sentirsi chiedere scusa da Stiles. La sua voce aveva un non so che di confortante.

«Tranquillo. Io avrei avuto la stessa identica reazione, fidati di me. È sempre strano venire a conoscenza di qualcosa che non pensavamo reale. Anche io, quando sono arrivata qui per puro caso, sono rimasta piuttosto sorpresa. Perciò non mi sono mai aspettata troppo da te. Mi basta avere il tuo supporto, quando sarai pronto. E allora ti aiuterò, aiuterò tutti voi.»

Lui mi guardò a lungo, con una piccola smorfia in volto riconducibile ad un sorriso, poi si diresse verso il bagno per lavarsi i denti.

«Mio padre ha insistito perché ti comprassi uno spazzolino e un pigiama» Disse dall'altra stanza, con un tono vago.  
«Ringrazialo da parte mia» Risposi.

«Non conoscevo la tua taglia, e mi sembrava piuttosto sgarbato chiedertelo così...ho fatto ad occhio» Detto questo tirò fuori un pigiama da una busta. Era grande e grigio, forse un po' triste per i miei standard (considerando il mio set di pigiami arcobaleno) ma sembrava comodo.

Alla fine Stiles ci sapeva fare, un pochino. Molto _ino_.

Una volta lavati i denti e messo il pigiama, andai a rifugiarmi nel letto, ancora una volta abbandonata ai miei pensieri.

«Buonanotte Ash» Disse lui, con un tono di voce dolce.  
«Buonanotte Stiles»

Cavolo. Non credevo che l'avrei mai detto.


	6. the chemistry between them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosa succede quando ash incontra qualche elemento chimico? esatto. una vera e propria esplosione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR SPACE:  
> come state? fatemelo sapere   
> nei commenti e datemi una   
> vostra opinione su questa   
> storia <3   
> also STAY HYDRATED E   
> INDOSSA LA MASCHERINA!  
> ↳luk🛹🍃

Si presentava un problema principale. Come sarei riuscita a collegare la data alla puntata corrispondente in cui teoricamente ci trovavamo? La terza stagione, almeno secondo me, era stata uno dei periodi più bui di Teen Wolf. A partire dal Nemeton per poi finire con il Nogitsune. Come sarei riuscita a fermare tutto ciò?

«Stiles» Esclamai, con gli occhi sbarrati puntati sul soffitto.  
«Che c'è?» Rispose lui. Wow. Allora per una volta era sveglio.  
«Ti capita mai di...ecco, avere la testa così piena di pensieri che non riesci a chiudere gli occhi nemmeno per un secondo?»

Lui annuì in penombra. Saranno state le tre del mattino.

«Vedi, nell'ultimo anno, con tutte le cose che sono successe, non ho mai davvero avuto tempo per me stesso. Di conseguenza, la mia ansia e le mie paure sono aumentate a dismisura. Quindi sì, capisco a pieno.»

Sospirai. Aveva ragione. E io volevo evitare che continuasse a sentirsi così.

 _Ora o mai più,_ dissi a me stessa, mentre mi alzavo in piedi e camminavo verso il letto di Stiles.

«Che stai facendo?»  
«Mi siedo accanto a te»  
«E perché?» Continuò lui, visibilmente confuso.

«Perché hai bisogno di tanta, tanta sicurezza. E per quanto io sia una sconosciuta comparsa dal nulla, voglio farti sapere che ci sono. Perciò sono qui.»

Potevo immaginarlo sorridere.

Solo allora anche lui si alzò e si sedette accanto a me. Io misi un braccio intorno alla sua spalla, e lui si appoggiò a me. Potevo sentire il suo respiro accanto al mio.

«Non parleremo a nessuno di questo, vero?»  
Disse lui, apparentemente timoroso che la sua "grandissima reputazione" potesse essere compromessa.

«Ovviamente. Cerca di rilassarti ora.»

Sentii tutti i suoi muscoli allentarsi all'improvviso, al che Stiles appoggiò la sua testa nell'incavo del mio collo.

«Spero che tu non te ne vada presto» Mormorò.  
Io sorrisi.  
«Tranquillo. Resto.»

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Buongiorno» Esclamai una volta varcati i cancelli della scuola. Accanto a me vi erano Scott, Lydia, Isaac e Allison, mentre più distante c'era Stiles, visibilmente spaventato che potessi parlare a qualcuno di ciò che era successo la notte prima.

«Dormito bene da Stiles?» Disse proprio in quel momento Allison, con un'espressione beffarda. Probabilmente si sarebbe azzittita se le avessi detto che sarebbe morta di lì a poco. Troppo dura? Scusate. Black humor.

«Come un ghiro» Fu la mia risposta. Ovviamente era una bugia. Io e Stiles avevamo passato la notte seduti sul suo letto, lui appoggiato a me, senza parlare, ascoltando una il respiro dell'altro.

«Quindi, cosa si fa?» Chiese Lydia, guardando verso Scott.  
«Ah giusto, questa è la parte con tantissima enfasi in cui dici "ancora non lo so" o cose del genere!» Dissi, emozionata come una bambina di 7 anni che va a guardare il film dei My Little Pony.

«Veramente io- stavo suggerendo di andare a lezione, dato che siamo tutti in ritardo»   
«Mh, mi sembra giusto.»

Poco dopo le nostre strade si separarono. A quanto avevo capito, lo sceriffo Stilinski aveva fatto sì che avessi una tabella d'orario, cosicché la mia educazione non andasse persa. Ancora non capivo perché stesse facendo tutto questo per me. Non si era chiesto dove fossero i miei genitori o da dove provenissi?

«Cosa avete ora?» Chiesi, ricordandomi che alla prima ora avevo chimica, una delle ore che preferivo. Insomma, solo a me fa impazzire mischiare elementi chimici perché mi fa credere di star creando una pozione? Sì? Okay, avete ragione. Sono proprio una nerd.

«Inglese» Risposero Allison, Stiles e Lydia con nonchalance.

«Bene, ci vediamo dopo»

Mi fermai un momento, poi mi voltai verso Allison.

«Per caso si è già schiantato un cervo contro la tua macchina mentre eri in viaggio con Lydia e cercavi di evitare lo sguardo di Scott?»

Lei sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Stai dicendo che succederà?» Sussurrò abbastanza sconvolta.  
Annuii.

Da quella risposta intuii che non fosse ancora successo.  
Probabilmente il mio arrivo aveva posticipato tutto. In effetti, avevo obbligato Scott e Allison a riunirsi per capire cosa stesse succedendo con tutta la mia situazione, quindi forse avevo evitato che un cervo morisse.

Ecco perché mi ritengo un'eroina. No, okay no.  
Mi diressi verso l'aula di chimica, seguita da una mandria di studenti pronti per far esplodere qualcosa.

«Oggi lavorerete in coppie. Scegliete una persona affidabile, di cui vi fidate. O almeno qualcuno che vi stia simpatico, affinché questa lezione non sia la peggiore della giornata» Disse la professoressa con un tono scherzoso. Mi guardai intorno, ma non vidi nessuno.

«Posso?» Esclamò Isaac, comparendo dal nulla.  
«Ah, mi spiace. Questo posto è già occupato dal mio amico immaginario, Bobby.»  
«Spero che Bobby non si arrabbi se gli rubo il posto»

Ridacchiai, e lui fece lo stesso.  
«Credo che se ne farà una ragione» Fu la mia risposta. Poi gli feci cenno di sedersi accanto a me.

«Procederemo nella cristallizzazione dei solfato di rame pentaidrato impuro. Sul vostro tavolo da lavoro troverete degli strumenti che vi serviranno, come un becco Bunsen, una bilancia tecnica di sensibilità e ovviamente, solfato di rame pentaidrato industriale»

Isaac alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi mi guardò.  
«A quanto pare il divertimento dovrà aspettare» Esclamò, piuttosto scocciato. Io sorrisi beffarda.

«Non credo proprio» Afferrai dell'acqua ossigenata che _guarda caso_ avevo preso dall'infermeria poco prima, e cercai tra i composti quello perfetto: lo ioduro di sodio.

«Che vuoi fare?!» Sussurrò Isaac, chiaramente divertito.

«Ora vedrai» Versai in una beuta entrambi i composti, e in un istante il miscuglio di gonfiò, fino a diventare un'enorme schiuma che fuoriuscì e finì sul tavolo con uno schizzo.

La classe mi guardò sconvolta, mentre Isaac cercava di reprimere una risata.

Ops.


	7. animals going crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashley si rende conto che le cose non stanno andando come avrebbe voluto, e che dunque dovrà prendere provvedimenti.

Scott corse verso di noi, con uno sguardo terrorizzato.

«Che c'è? Hai sentito il botto della mia esplosione di schiuma?» Dissi cercando di sdrammatizzare. Ma il suo volto faceva trapelare ogni cosa. Era successo.

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Stavamo facendo lezione con la professoressa Blake e poi...»  
Stiles ci fece spazio nella classe, e come immaginavo, i banchi erano rovesciati, e molte persone ferite.

«Fammi indovinare...uno stormo di corvi si è abbattuto sulle finestre come se fossero tutti impazziti?»

Stiles si massaggiò le palpebre, per poi schiarirsi la gola.  
«E TU SAPEVI CHE SAREBBE SUCCESSO? E NON CI HAI DETTO NIENTE?»

 _Ops. Devo essermi_ _dimenticata_.

«Sentite...io posso aiutarvi. Ma ho anche paura che dicendovi _tutto_ possa accadere qualcosa di ancora peggiore» Esclamai, abbastanza combattuta. Isaac mi mise una mano sulla spalla da dietro, mentre Scott sospirava.

«Tranquilla Ashley. È tutto okay.» Disse McCall con un lieve sorriso, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Stiles.

«Tecnicamente non è okay. Gli animali impazziscono totalmente a caso. Non la chiamerei normalità» Esordì Isaac con un'alzata di spalle.

Avrei potuto parlare loro di Jennifer Blake, ovvero Julia Baccari? Avrei potuto dire loro che lei era il Darach, e che per sconfiggerla Stiles, Allison e Scott avrebbero dovuto sacrificarsi per poi tornare in vita?

Decisi di non indugiare troppo.

«Il fatto è che lei...»  
«Lei chi?» Chiese Allison, coi capelli un po' arruffati, probabilmente per mano di un corvo.  
«Jennifer Blake. La vostra professoressa di inglese. Lei è...»

«Buongiorno!»   
Parli del diavolo...  
«Buongiorno professoressa,» Esclamai con nonchalance, anche se dentro stavo tremando come una foglia. Potevo rimanere ferita, non era un sogno. Meglio stare attenti.

«Tu devi essere Ashley Stuart, la studentessa nuova. Stiles ha parlato di te in un tema.»

_Cavolo. Mi conosce._

«Sul serio? E cos'ha detto?»  
«Beh, non vorrei sembrare scortese ma...era un tema privato. Quindi non dirò niente. Chiedilo direttamente a lui dopo»  
Mi fece un occhiolino, poi girò i tacchi e se ne andò. Notai però che mi rivolse uno sguardo sospettoso.

Sapeva che c'era qualcosa di strano.

«A volte tacere può salvare molte vite» Sussurrò sottovoce.

Cercai di reprimere la voglia di sparire.

🌙 ❛ ༉‧₊˚✧

«Quindi...fammi capire bene? Cos'hai fatto?»   
«Per l'ennesima volta Stiles, Ash ha letteralmente trasformato l'acqua ossigenata in una schiuma che è letteralmente esplosa finendo ovunque» Rispose Isaac, emozionato come un bambino di 6 anni.

«Hai usato lo ioduro di sodio, non è vero?» Chiese Lydia fingendo di non mostrare interesse, mentre si guardava le unghie dipinte di color pesca. Io annuii.

Guardandomi intorno, notai che Allison e Scott stavano chiacchierando. Ero piuttosto sicura che stessero parlando di una questione delicata, dato che lei aveva lo sguardo basso e lui era tutto rosso in viso.

«Loro sono sempre così, fattene una ragione» Mi disse Stiles sedendosi accanto a me, alludendo ad Allison e Scott.  
«Secondo te cosa dicono?»  
«Purtroppo non ho il super udito, ma ho un po'...»  
«...d'intuizione» Dicemmo all'unisono.

Ci guardammo per un minuto buono.  
E poi scoppiammo a ridere.

«Okay allora...facciamo una scommessa su chi indovina di cosa stanno parlando. Se vinci tu ti farò un favore»  
«E se vinci tu?» Chiesi io, piuttosto incuriosita.

Mi aspettavo qualcosa come "mi devi aiutare a chiedere a Lydia di uscire" o cose così. Invece quello che mi disse mi lasciò perplessa.

«Se vinco io, voglio che ogni sera prima di dormire mi parli di te, e condividiamo le nostre emozioni»

Per poco non scoppiai in una risata isterica.

«Okay mammina» Dissi senza pensare, mentre Stiles manteneva un'espressione impassibile.  
«Un secondo...eri serio?»

Lui si guardò le stringhe delle scarpe, poi alzò lo sguardo verso di me.

«Sembrerà stupido ma...ultimamente sono sopraffatto dalle emozioni. E non so per quale motivo con te sia così facile aprirmi, e dire tutto ciò che mi passa per la testa. Sarà per le nostre personalità simili, o forse perché tu mi conosci talmente bene che sai che armi emotive usare contro di me, ma mi piace ciò che abbiamo.»

Si fermò un attimo, poi tossicchiò, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva detto.

«Ciò che abbiamo?» Ripetei divertita.  
«Intendo...non io e te come- ah andiamo, non so parlare» Rispose lui frustrato.

_Tranquillo Stiles, neanche io so formulare frasi di senso compiuto quando sono accecata dalla bellezza della persona dinanzi a me._

«Stiles» Dissi con calma, posando la mia mano sulla sua, «So cosa intendi. Si chiama confidenza. Ed è una cosa molto bella.»

Lui sorrise, stringendomi la mano.

È proprio vero che alcuni degli atti più sinceri sono compiuti senza pensarci.


End file.
